Date Night
by Kishire-Zangetsu
Summary: Sequel to my other story, 'Valentine Kiss'. Tango.


Sanada looked at himself in the mirror. Black slacks, cream-colored button-up, very nice…_something _shoes, (he couldn't remember for the life of him what they were called) and no cap. Atobe just _had_ to despise the cap, didn't he?

"**Oh, and by the way, you're not allowed to wear that…**_**thing**_**, understood?"**

"**What's wrong with my cap, and why the hell should I listen to you?" Sanada almost snapped, but managed to keep his cool.**

"**Because, Gen, you simply ****cannot**** wear a hat to such an affair. Oh, and you do know you have to dress, how you commoners say 'fancy', right?"**

"**Shut the **_**hell**_** up."**

"**Besides," Atobe began, sauntering over to the teen seated on the bed. "You have such wonderful eyes and while I would love to keep your good points all to myself, the person I'm with has to look good." He snatched the cap right off Sanada's head.**

"**Hey-**

"**This. Stays. **_**Here.**_**" Atobe declared, sitting the hat on the mantle.**

"**Fine."**

"**Now, go home and get dressed. I'm trusting you have **_**something**_** in that ****awful**** wardrobe of yours to wear."**

"**Why does my wardrobe have to be awful?"**

**Atobe looked at Sanada. He then began to laugh. Sanada frowned.**

**Atobe, who was practically doubled over with laughter, noticed the look. "I'm sorry, I could've **_**sworn**_** you just asked me why your choice of clothing has to be awful."**

"**I did."**

"**And this is where Ore-sama begins to laugh hysterically yet again."**

"**Whatever!" Sanada said, jumping up. "I'm going home." He walked briskly past Atobe.**

"**I'll pick you up at nine!"**

"**Grr…" At the moment, the idea of being picked up by Atobe well…didn't sit very well.**

Oh well. This was as good as Atobe was ever going to get, so Sanada tried not to think about it. He grabbed his coat and (skillfully avoiding his parents) walked out the front door.

Of course, if his mom and dad didn't notice the shiny limo that just pulled up to their house, maybe Sanada would finally pray to the god that must've been out there somewhere.

After telling the chauffer that no, he did not need that door opened for him (he was a man, damnit), he got inside the monstrosity of a vehicle and shut the door.

"Hallelujah, the man can color coordinate."

"Shut up."

"You know, Ore-sama is beginning to wonder if this relationship is worth it. You can't keep telling me to shut up; we have to communicate-

"Atobe! Please, you are much sexier when you _don't_ say _anything_. Trust me," Sanada said, exasperated.

Not that that stopped Atobe from speaking.

Hey, if there's anyone out there who can get Atobe to shut up, more power to ya'.

When they arrived at the concert (damn, gave it away), the first thing Sanada wanted to do was pull his nonexistent cap down.

"But alas, seeing as your _thing_ is nonexistent," Atobe said, reading Sanada's and my…HEY!

"Whatever, let's just go in."

The concert wasn't bad; quite the contrary. Of course, Sanada had always enjoyed Latin music, so he couldn't say he didn't enjoy himself. Well, of course, he could, and probably would should the question come up. But what he simply couldn't understand was, what happened to the feeling about Yukimura-buchou? He was all fuzzy one minute, but the next, that feeling was gone. Maybe it was they were just really good friends. But whenever he thought about Atobe, his whole body just began to feel kind of…jittery. Like he was wired that way and his brain sent electric shocks down his spine. It was like Atobe sparked something in him that was like a fire, craving oxygen. And the fact that the diva looked absolutely ravishing in his black slacks, silver blouse and wonderfully fuzzy coat (not that Sanada could remember the name of that, either) didn't help.

"Are you coming?"

They were out in the lobby, and Sanada had just realized that he was caught staring at Hyoutei's captain yet again.

"You know, Genichirou, while Ore-sama has no problem with being looked at, your staring is somewhat creepy."

"S-sorry."

When they were in the limo, Atobe snuggled up close to the other teen. "Did Yukimura like his gift?"

Great. Now he would have to give Atobe the satisfaction of knowing that he was right. Damn. "Hn."

" 'Hn.' What are you, a caveman? Be more civilized."

"Yes, Atobe. Yes, Yukimura-buchou liked his gift. Happy?"

"Very much so." He reached up and kissed Sanada on the cheek. "Arigatou."

"For?"

"Accompanying me. I know you love latin music, as do I, but you didn't have to come."

"Hn. Because the fact that actually picked me up by my collar and the back of my pants and threw me in here doesn't mean anything."

"You're right, it doesn't."

Sanada gave a small smile and hugged Atobe close to him. That kiss from earlier was the only affection he would _ever_ show out on public, but being in the back of the limo had its…advantages.

"Gen?"

"Hm?"

"Make your team run 5,000 laps and I'll do the same for mine."

"Why?"

"Because Ore-sama's Insight tells him we're being followed.

"Really?" The fukubuchou of Rikkai Dai leaned down and took Atobe's chin with his fingers. "Think they're watching?"

"This limo _does_ have windows that are tinted more than 30 percent, but if it's Oshitari and company, they can see in here. Why?" the diva had an awfully playful look on his face.

Sanada's was downright devilish. "I don't supposed you'd like to tango, Keigo?"


End file.
